Jenny's Return
by ilovehungergames2014
Summary: What if when Jenny was in Hudson she and Nat got together long distance. He convinced her to visit.
1. Chapter 1

An: this is about 2 months after Blaire exkled Jenny. I do not own anything from Gossip Girl.

Chapter 1

"Jenny where are you?" I sigh into the phone. "I can't tell you Nate!" "Why Jenny I love you!"

"Nate just because you finally told me you loved me doesn't mean you can concpvince me to return."

"I know but i wat you to come home and I would like to visit my beautiful girlfriend so we can share our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I still can't tell you Nate but i have to go Skype Eric now." "Alright love you Jen." "I love you too."

I set my phone down and go over to my laptop." Jenny time for dinner!" Guess I'll Skype Eric later.

My mom is great but I still want to see Nate." Mom can I go to New York for a week?"

She sighs and sets down the plate she's carrying. "I don't know Jenny I'll have to talk to your father first. "

"I nod head after a minute. " I would really like to show Nate my boyfriend the new me."

"Nate Archibald? "I nod my head." Yeah he's a great guy better than the rest of the trash I dated." " Ok."

I eat dinner quickly and go back up to my room. I started making clothes again I barely wear any make up, paint my nails bright colors and I just enjoy being happy.

Nate doesn't know just how much I've changed because we only talk over the phone.

I skype Eric so he's seen some of it but not to the extreme Dad and Lily sometimes say hi when we're skyping so they have also seen some of it.

I quickly skype Eric before changing and climbing in bed,.

The next morning I wake up with breakfast in bed from my mom. "Surprise your going to New York for a week! The train leaves in an hour get packing!"

I jump out of bed and hug her tightly." Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

I quickly eat and pack. We drive to the train station I pay for my train ticket and say bye to my mom.

The train ride takes about an hour but it feels like forever.

I'm super excited to surprise everyone! I get off with my bag and go straight to The Empire penthouse to surprise Nate.

I set my bag down in his room and sit on the couch to wait for him.

In about 30 minutes he shows up." Jenny! "He runs over to and picks me up twirling me around.

Once he puts me down we share our first kiss as official girlfriend and boyfriend.

" Let me look at you your even more beautiful!" I blush and he laughs." I haven't seen you blush in forever your like the old Jenny again! II'm so happy!"

"I am too it feels good to be the old Jenny from Brooklyn again." "Did you make this dress I love it!"

I nod and kiss him lightly." I need to go see the rest of the family and catch up I only have 1 week."

E groans and wraps his arm around my shoulder." I'll come with you and really only one week?" I nod my head and he pulls me into a kiss.

"Let's go."

We go down in the elevator and are sitting in his limo on the way to Dad's penthouse in under 5 minutes.

"So one week what are we going to do?" I lay mynhead on his shoulder." Dates, kissing, scrabble, board games, and more kissing."

I lean up and kiss him." I'm so glad we're together Nate I love you so much." Mmm I love you too."

We arrive at the apartment and go up to the penthouse." Knock knock everyone!" Everyone even Serena jump up. I hug everyone and apoligize to Serena she smiles and forgives me.

I sit down nest to her and Nate sits on my other side." So Jenny how've you been?" My dad is the first one to ask.

"I've been great happier under less stress and i have an amazing boyfriend." I smile at Nate and he leans over and kisses me.

" You look so much better without the make up and in your own designs." Eric looks me up and down.

I smile. "I've been designing and creating a new wardrobe for myself."

"That's great Jenny glad to see you back to normal." "Thanks Lily it's good to be back." "Your welcome sweetheart."

"Now let's play some scrabble." We play many rounds of scrabble me winning most of them." Alright guys I'm tired Nate let's go please." He nods and pulls me up."

"I had fun guys love you all." "We love you too." Serena answers for everyone.

The ride home is quiet. Did I just think of the penthouse as home. Well Nate is my home so i guess it is because he lives there.

Once we get there i go to Nate's room and change into my pajamas. I break down in tears thinking about what i did on this floor.

"Woah what's wrong Jen?" "Just remembering how I lost my card on this floor of the hotel to the wrong person."

"It was a mistake Jenny and just think now if we do that I won't feel guilty about hurting you." I nod and he kisses me. It starts getting really intense when I pull away. "Im sorry i can't right now. Can we just go to sleep?"

" yeah i love you." "I love you too." I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep.

The next mofning i wake up alone Nate probably had class or something. I go out to the dining room and make some waffles.

I sit down to eat them when the elevator dings i look up hoping it's Nate." Little J told you to stay off my island! Here's a train ticket it leaves in 20 minutes now go!" She turns and goes down in the elevator.

I jump up ffom the table and go to Nate's room quickly packing my stuff. I tame the ticket off the tabe and go down to the lobby.

I head outside to call a taxi and see a limo I really hope Nate 's not in it. I hop in the taxi that stopped." Grand Central Station please."

I quickly find the place where my train is supposed to be it won't arrive for another 5 minutes.

"Jenny! Where are you going?" Crap it was Nate in that limo I guess. "Sorry Nate i have to go back."

He pulls me into his arms." No you don't I love you Jenny please don't go." No Nate I have to you don't understand!" Tears stream down my face he wipes them quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush!" "Blaire told me to never come back except for college!" "Blaire threatened you!" His jaw clenches. I nod and kiss him before turning and walking away.

"No your not going anywhere!" He grabs my hand and my small bag. He tugs me out of the station. "No Nate I can't stay!" "You can and you will! I will protect you from her." I sigh and stop fighting him.

"You could have just told me. You have a cell phone call me for things like this." I shrug and sit down of the leather sits. He scoots close to me putting his arm around me I lean into his embrace.

"I love you Jenny." He kisses the top of my head. "I love you too." He leans down and we kiss slowly and lovingly." I want to go see Lily and Dad again." He nods and we kiss the same way again I think it's my favorite way to kiss now.

An: chapter 2 coming soon. Xoxo you know you love me Girl who wishes she was Gossip Girl!


	2. Chapter 2

An: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I do.

Me and Nate spent a lot of time together this week but I leave today at 10.

"Nate wake up." I shake him gently. "Do you have to leave?" "Yeah in 2 hours." I nod he tightens his grip on my waist.

"I only have to stay away fof another six months then it's off to college at Parsons."

"That's right by Columbia good." He nods his approval I roll my eyes." So can I come to the train statiom with you?" "No I can't handle another goodbye. But I can tell you where I am."

"Where?" I laugh at his eagerness to know." I'm in Hudson with my mom and I go to Hudson High."

"Let me guess your the queen?" "Sort of there's the good queen me, and the bad queen this other girl who's name i didn't bother to learn."

"Obviously your good because your my Brooklyn girl." He kisses me deeply and before I know it I'm really into it and tugging his shirt off.

After I take a nap and pack my things waiting for Nate to wake up. He wakes up a few minutes after I finish.

"I've gotta go now." He hugs me tightly and kisses me." I'll miss you." He mumbles into my long hair. "I'll miss you too Nate love you." "Love you too."

With that I leave and before I kmow it I've already been at my mothers for 2 weeks.

"Hey Jenny!" My friend Emily wakls up to me. "Hi Emily." I hug her." Let's go take our seat on the front lawn."

I find it funny how iI'm queen of 2 schools and have a certain placd to sit at each. Everyone sjddenly stars whispering and looking towards the front of the school.

" it's like they read Gossi Girl!" "What's Gossip Girl?" "It's a mysterious blogger that post secrets a b out the UES."

"Oh so where were you 2 weeks ago I never got a chance to ask." "I was. Nate!" "What?" "Nate!"

I jump up into his arms he twirls me around once." Hey?" He leans down and kisses me." Hey! What are you doing here?"

He shrugs and kisses me. When the mean girls posse comes up. "Are you the Nate Archibald?" "Yes." They all look me up and diwn in disgust.

"And your dating her." I interrupt him before he can respond.

"If you don't want to bring out Little J I suggest you walk away now." "Who's Little J?" The leader asks how dumb can they be

"Im Little J Blair Waldorf gave me that name before i was made queen of Constance."

"Nate do you know what she's talking about?" They bat their eyelashes at him. "Yeah I do you don't want to meet her."

They huff and walk off. I hug Nate tightly. "I love you." "I love you too." He kisses me lightly. Someone coughs loudly.

I turn and see it was Emily." Right sorry Nate this is my friend Emily Emkly this is my boyfriend Nate from New York." They shake hands. "Now what are you doing here?" I ask Nate.

"I am actually here on political business but I saw your school and had to stop." "Aww your so sweet." I kiss his cheek. "I have to go to class though." "Ok love you." "Love you too Nate."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. At lunch Nate shows up again.

"Nate!" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "Hey Jen I came to eat with you."

I smile and wrap my arm around his waist he puts his around my shoulder. I lead hi over to where I usually sit. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. I open my water bottle and turn to face him.

"What are you going to eat?" He looks at my eyes snapping away from his hand stroking my hair. "I didn't bring anything but I'm not that hungry anyways."

He shrugs I kiss him. "You can share with me." "No Jen I couldn't do that to you." I roll my eyes at him.

"You are going to eat some of my food even if I have to shovd it in your mouth." He laughs.

"Ok I'll eat skme of your food." I peck his lkps and turn back around taking a sip of wa t er not noticing the white powder on the rim.

We're eating and talking with Emily when I start feeling really dizzy. I lay my head on Nate's chest.

"Jen?" He stops telling his story about Chuck. I try to respond but I can't.

"Jenny." He shakes me. I slowly start to close my eyes. "Jenny stay with me. Please baby what's wrong?"

I try to talk but I can't." Jenny! Emily call an ambulance!" He's shaking me again I want to close my eyes but he won't let me.

"Jenny, baby please stay with me I love you." That and distance sirens are the last things I hear before evrything goes black.

An:ooh cliffy! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

An: last chapter I don't think anyone really reads stuff from this anymore. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

I wake up later in a bright white room. I slowly look around the room I'm hooked to some machines and everything is white I guess this is the hospital.

It's weird I can't really feel my right side. I look down and see it's because Nate is using my side as a pilow holding tightly to my hand.

I continue looking around and see my mom in the corner." Mom?" She jolts awake." Jenny!" She says loudly i glare." Ssshhh Nate's sleeping!"

"Sorry. How are you?" I yawn widely." Fine just tired and confused about what happened." She smiles." Good the doctors are saying you were drugged. Was there anyway you could have been?"

I think back and remember how it happened." I turned my back on my water bottle to talk to Nate." I shrug." Where is it?"" Probably at school." She runs out of the room.

I turm back to Nate amd start rrunning my hand through his hair. I don't know how long I do this before he wakes up.

"Jenny!" He sits up quickly standing and kissing me multiple times before sitting down." Never scare me like that again baby! I love you so much!"" Ssshhh it's ok now. I love you too."

He hugs me tightly I'm content to stay his Brooklyn girl the rest of my life.

An: I had a much longer chapter but I really don't know if a lot of people will read this so I cut it down a lot. You know you love me xoxo.


End file.
